User blog:Calanon Evergreen/Departing the Wiki
Optional: Read while listening to this —> https://youtu.be/aHSLcgReivo?t=2m20s Dear LoTR Minecraft Mod Wiki, From the very start of my membership of this Wiki to now, I can honestly say that I’ve experienced many profound and genuine things; things I never though I would find in an online community (let alone a wiki). I found others like myself who shared a deep connection with the world Tolkien created, fought the darkness alongside many honorable lords and ladies, and even verbally kicked some butt here and there. It’s been such a great run, but times are changing. The Power of the Three Rings youth has ended for me, and the next leg of my journey in life is calling me towards a different path. I regret to announce that: I am departing the Wiki. I find it fitting that, on my last day of high school (which is today), I embark on a new road. I type this as I walk the grounds of my high school, one last time… For those who may not know me, and those who know me alike, I began on the Wiki as an anonymous Wiki contributor lurking through the Suggestions Forum (as many, I’m sure, started out too), until various events prompted me to establish myself with an account. Over the course of time, I developed skills I thought I never had, created things that not many were willing to make, and balanced the scales where no other would. Eventually, I found myself on the Live Chat, spending hours upon hours in a place I never thought I’d find myself in. And it is in this, where I made connections with incredibly like-minded people, and I couldn’t be more honored to have shared the time and journey with those people. All of this resulted from the Wiki, and to date, I have never encountered or experienced anything like it from an online community. Fast forward to now, and I’m at a point where my road on the Wiki has run its course. I’ve reached a point in my life where I need to re-organize my priorities and focusses: to things that are, things that have not yet come to pass, and the overall bigger picture in life. And in reaching this point, there are just some things I need to set loose, to give me more time for the pressing tasks at hand, as well as make room for bigger, better things to come. (This is not to say I’m leaving the world of Middle-earth, just the Wiki, in addition to cutting my time playing the mod substantially.) I’m glad to have been a part of the Wiki, and it’s been a incredible ride. From then to now; with the skills I’ve developed and people I’ve met, I can say from an honest standpoint that: I wouldn’t have done it any other way. Thanks to any who have supported me, my writing, and my textures, I appreciate it. With all this said, whether anyone sees this or not, my last message to the community are these final words: Stand up. Be a fighter. Envision, make, and be the change that you want to see. You never know: there just might be a whole set of undiscovered skills and adventures waiting on the other side. ;) Stay bold. Stay firm. Stay true. May the stars shine bright upon the Wiki and its users, until the ending of the world. Farewell. With a heavy heart, Calanon Evergreen Elvenking of the Woodland Realm http://i.imgur.com/1AEAknj.gifv Category:Blog posts